disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Elena/Relationships
The relationships of Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor Family King Raul and Queen Lucia Elena loved her parents very much and as the oldest children of the royal family, she was repeatedly mentored by both Raul and Lucia on how to be a ruler and bestowed the Scepter of Light and Amulet of Avalor. Their deaths greatly saddened Elena and she continues to remember and miss them fondly. Part of her actions in the series is inspired by her parents. Elena took winning the Swordsman Tournament Cup seriously once she learned of Lord Elrod's cheating to defeat her and dedicated the victory to her honor. Learning Shuriki is alive immediately made Elena desire to defeat her and avenge her parents. Coming into contact with her is enough to remind her of it until she finally kills her hated enemy once and for all, finally allowing Raul and Lucia to be avenged. Princess Isabel Elena and Isabel were extremely close in their childhood and up to Elena's adulthood. They had a lot of fun together until Shuriki attacked Avalor and in order to protect her and the rest of their family, Elena bravely faced Shuriki to buy time for Alacazar to put them inside their painting. They were very happy when they were reunited. However, ever since Elena became the Crown Princess, their relationship becomes slightly more complicated. At times, her royal duties forces her to abandon Isabel and focus more on it, even once when she promised to help her, at which Isabel was furious and coldly told her to go away and gave her a cold shoulder when she came back. Despite this, Elena would always try her best to put Isabel above her royal duties and Isabel appreciates it, reconciling any strain between them. Elena can at times gain strength from seeing Isabel in danger, as shown with Shuriki and Orizaba, both which allowed her to neutralize the threats. In Sister of Invention, Isabel joins the core team, adding knowledge and expertise on subject matters that the team would normally overlook. Elena appreciates Isabel for her help but also worries for her when she's in peril. Francisco Close to her grandfather, Elena also received lessons on how to be a leader from Francisco when she was young and she continues to do so as the Crown Princess. Although she may at times ignore his advice, he bores no ill-will and would gladly accept her apologies and continue to give her kind words of wisdom. Luisa As close to her grandmother as she is with her grandfather, Elena admires her sharp attention for details to the point of allowing her to be a member of the Council for it. Friends Naomi Turner Elena and Naomi quickly became best friends after she helped save Isabel. Elena and Naomi are close due to being similar in age and Elena admires her honesty, earning a seat on the Council. Elena repeatedly defends her whenever Esteban shows disapproval of her actions as a member of the Council and trusts her immensely. They may have disputes but come to a compromise at the end of the day, Elena values Naomi's ideas. In The Last Laugh, Naomi leaves to find her own personal journey outside of her royal duties with a blessing, a new ship, from Elena. Mateo Mateo is one of Princess Elena closest friends and is the Royal Wizard. He has shown interest in Elena out of friendship and respect for her as a ruler but also subtle romantic notions found in numerous episodes. His crush is slightly one-sided as both as still on their path to their destinies; romance isn't an important subplot yet. But they have been spending a lot more time together due to having common trait, being magic users. They first met in Elena and the Secret of Avalor when Mateo accompanied Sofia on her quest to free Elena from the Amulet of Avalor. He was awestruck to see her and was overwhelmingly polite, introducing himself as "I'm Mateo," and Elena telling him to just call her by her first name. In the first season, Elena is just beginning her royal duties and getting to know the people around her while Mateo was adjusting to living a life practicing magic out in the open. She trusts Mateo more than the rest of the core team, mostly being that he was the first face she saw, and that he was the Royal Wizard who helped her free her kingdom from Shuriki. Afterwards, the series shifts to more familial and royal duties message for the first couple episodes and there aren't very much interaction between the two. However, in Island of Youth, Elena asks Mateo to come with her on a sailing trip with Esteban to give his magic expertise on a mystical island that was rumored to have the Fountain of Youth. He goes and helps her with Esteban's stubbornness, while also mastering his levitation spell. In Spellbound, Mateo struggles with his worthiness to be the Royal Wizard but Elena goes to comfort him, telling him that he has what it takes through "The Magic Within You." They become closer and there is evidence of Mateo's admiration towards her when the song finishes as instead of one jaquin, there are three; meaning that without her, he couldn't have had the courage to cast the spell successfully. In Scepter of Light, Elena is surprised to see Mateo at Isabelle's planetarium. He later helps her with her scepter issues, catching her when she's faint and carrying her back to the castle after a failed encounter with Orizaba. After Orizaba is defeated, Elena sleeps for two days with her loved ones by her side, waiting for her to wake up. When she wakes up, she asks to talk to Mateo, holding his hand and establishing that they aren't just a ruler-subject relationship, but equals, friends.They share subtle moments in the episode Navidad. Elena picks Mateo as her dance partner in My Fair Naomi on two occasions. He helps her in her scepter training along with Zuzo, as shown in Spirit Monkey Business. That episode is the first episode where Elena openly shows concern and slight flirtations with Mateo. When rescuing him she called herself a "queen" which makes sense and Mateo her "king." Afterwards, there is more interactions between the two. She helps Mateo make amends with his protege in Wizard-in-Training. A big milestone episode for the relationship is Realm of the Jaquins where Elena and Mateo go to the Jaquin Realm for the first time. He was worried when she was seemingly trapped in Quita Moz's secret cave and was there to help her catch Marimonda. Mateo and Elena are closer in season 2 due to the fact that she has the scepter and she has to figure out the hidden powers before Shuriki comes for the throne. He is sort of like her mentor to her. In the "The Jewel of Maru," Mateo continues to train with her and he helps her feel less stressed on the whole Shuriki ordeal. He is marveled at Elena's hidden power of seeing ghosts on El DIa de Los Muertos and he is quick to join her when Victor and Carla suddenly show up near Avalor. At the end of the episode, Mateo shows concern over Elena not being able to see her parents because the day was over, placing a hand on her shoulder and she is comforted by placing her hand on top of his. In Scepter of Night, Mateo goes a little rogue for the Scepter of Night, viewing it as his gateway to becoming one step closer to fulfilling his grandfather's legacy as a great wizard. Elena finds him and she is about to tell him to stop looking for the pieces to look for Shuriki instead, he tells her to "trust" him and she does. In Song of the Sirenas, Mateo smiles at Elena coming out of her parade dress. In Finding Zuzo, Elena goes to find Mateo when Zuzo doesn't respond to her calls. He's the first person she goes to for help. In Snow Place Like Home, Mateo writes a riddle that is full of inside of jokes from The Magic Within You. In Movin' On Up (Elena of Avalor), Elena shows him the Wizard's Quarters and he grabs her hands before confessing that he struggles with his overbearing mother. Elena helps Mateo in subtle ways to distract his mother in various ways even though she has an entire list of duties to attend to. She puts his friendship first. Eventually, Mateo shows his mom that he can be independent and Elena asks him how it feels to be independent and he gets nervous when he responds "like a new man," before the two look out the window in an side arm embrace. They have subtle moments in the rest of the season as he helps her on the various adventures that they encounter. In season 3, Elena looks to Mateo as a valuable friend and asset in her battles other than just being a member of the team. In Sister of Invention, Elena tells Gabe to get "Naomi" and that she'll go find "Mateo." A split in the team on who they trust most; Gabe and Naomi are a close pair like Elena and Mateo. In To Save a Sunbird, Mateo is the only one who goes with Elena to the Realm of the Jaquins to see the Sunbird Oracles. He makes jokes that Elena reciprocates throughout the episode. In The Incredible Shrinking Royals, Mateo comes briefly to help the situation by reverse shrinking the royals. In The Magic Within, Elena gains a new power from Takaina that channels all the magic that she has into emotional power and giving her magic a power-up. She only takes Mateo to go with her to find Ash and she goes to him for help when Flo comes to life. He calms her down and gives her advice when she's freaking out about the party floats coming to life. He grabs her shoulders when she's freaking out (which is usually the other way around; Mateo freaks out when Elena is in danger). He tells her that "love" is the solution to easing the chaos, with a hint of too much sincerity that causes much of the onlookers to be surprised at Elena's reaction. In Captain Mateo, Elena votes for Mateo to be the Captain of the Guard. In Spirit of a Wizard, Mateo meets Alakazar and Elena accompanies Mateo on his quest to bring his grandfather "back to life." When Alakazar dies, Elena comforts him by placing a hand on his shoulder (nod to both The Jewel of Maru and Realm of the Jaquins, tells him that even though he's not a Master Wizard, he still needs to try and focus on the problems of the now, even if the odds aren't on their side. This episode a milestone because Mateo can stop trying to live up to his grandfather's achievements, or his legacy at least, symbolically getting a new robe and becoming more confident in himself as a Master Wizard in Training. In The Last Laugh, Mateo goes to help out Elena. Mateo and Elena balance each other out. In the team, Elena is more level headed, strategic and reckless while Mateo is more calculative, knowledgeable and passive. Mateo is supportive but doesn't stand in her way, unlike most of her family and compatriots, who tells her to step back because of her status or physically blocks her chances to defend her kingdom because they think she's going to get hurt. He allows her to shine and grow as a leader, following her strategies and gives her advice on her decisions when she needs it. They comfort each other through difficult times through their "shoulder" gesture and glances at each other. Although he's protective out of friendship and obligation as a member of the Royal Court, but he does genuinely care about her and they value each other's input. Mateo is the first person Elena will turn to when she's in trouble. Gabe Gabe is the captain of the Royal Guard. He is the brawns and strategic part of the team. He is a leader, thinking of the consequences and upholds his position to his relationship with the people around him when they're in battle. But around friends, he is goofy and fun. Elena and him don't have as much moments as comparison in the first season in the later seasons but he is still someone Elena can relate to because Gabe and her are leaders in their own right. Category:Relationships